VG Chaos
by Tom-Fox
Summary: For any background to the story itself, please see the prologue.
1. Prologue

**VG Chaos**

Prologue-

The year is 3040. The world is plagued by wicked aliens known as the Rieka. Normal human weapons don't do anything against them, so Scientists had devised a new weapon. These weapons are known as Gemakoa, and they look like regular necklaces. However, they are actually tiny supercomputers, which allow the wearer to fight in whatever fashion the supercomputer is programmed for. The scientists programmed each Gemakoa to make the wearer to fight like the characters from various video game franchises. They also shaped each Gemakoa based on the programming. The Gemakoa have been shaped according to some popular icon from the franchise their programming was based upon. Although, a person would only be able to wear one Gemakoa at a time, meaning they'd only be able to use the tactics from one franchise. The only exception to this rule however is games under a crossover fighting franchise. But with new technology, there needs to be someone to give it a test run. So they called upon random people to test the various Gemakoa. The tests all had positive results, with no serious side effect to using the device. So, the Gemakoa were put onto the market. People could finally combat the Rieka. But they couldn't combat them fast enough. Once you killed one, three more took its place. They were unstoppable. Eventually, they enslaved the Earth. Most humans were robbed of their Gemakoa, and became slaves. There is a resistance forming however; humans who still have their Gemakoa. The leader is Tom, last surviving controller of the Super Smash Brothers Gemakoa. He is going around the whole world, looking for people to join what he refers the resistance to as Mastuagema. He has yet to find potential members, but he's not giving up until the Rieka are gone for good.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- 7/6/40

_Current date: 7/6/40. Entry number….I don't even know anymore… I am still trying to find members for Mastuagema. I thought I had finally found someone, but I let him slip through my fingers. I left him for a minute, and when I came back, he was being eaten. By what, I'm not sure. It could have been a Rieka. Then again, I'm not sure I want to know… Currently in Salem, MA. I think I heard about someone with a Mega man Gemakoa in this town… Only one way to find out._

Tom walked through the streets of Salem slowly, being unsure of whether or not the town was occupied by Reika. He hadn't seen any of their vehicles yet, so he assumed he was safe. But he kept his guard up just in case. The Rieka were a race of aliens that most often were in Cybernetic suits of armor equipped with weapons beyond human comprehension. Without the suits though, they were just small little buggers that looked like some mutated retard baby of an imp and a squid. They had these big heads and scrawny bodies with tiny bat wings, twig-like arms, and four tentacles for legs. They were admittedly easy to kill without the suits. The issue was getting rid of the suits first. Riekan cybernetic battle suits are made of some metal that normal human guns can't pierce. Blades don't do much either. Explosions are even useless. But strangely, the weapons that are materialized from the Gemakoa can destroy the suits. Gemakoa Blades go through like a hot knife through cold butter. Bullets from Gemakoa Guns pierce right through the metal as if it were paper. Explosions caused by a Gemakoa Bomb blast the bastards to hell and back, leaving nothing but destroyed metals, and a lifeless retarded imp-squid among the wreckage. Tom had only made an insignificant sliver of a dent in the Rieka population. He's killed 20 out of the possible millions, if that. He looked up at the sky and sighed.

"Ever since those damned Rieka invaded, the sky has been red… I can't wait until the day comes where I can look up and see a blue sky again…" He muttered to himself, walking forward on the sidewalk. He stepped on something and he backed up. Looking down, he saw a small doll with some claw marks on it. Tom picked the doll up and looked it over. He gripped it tightly and then shook his head. _No need to focus on the past… I need to move on._ He thought to himself. He set the doll down, propping it up against the wall like it was sitting. Tom smirked a bit and moved on.

_Chk-Chk._

"One more step and your head will have a nice hole in it." A voice said. Tom turned his head to see who the person that said that was, and he smirked when he saw. The boy had Bass' helmet, a black shirt, and white pants on, with sneakers.

"Heh. You'd have to be pretty ballsy to try and attack me outta nowhere." Star Fox's blaster materialized into Tom's hand and he turned to face his attacker, and held the blaster to the boy's head. "Or pretty stupid." Tom had a Mega Buster staring him in the face. The boy smirked.

"So… You're a Brawl Gemakoa user, eh?" He said, pulling his blue cannon away from Tom's face.

"Yep. Last one, to be exact." Tom said, pulling his gun away from the boy.

"The other Brawl users must have been pretty weak then. Although I wonder how you'll fair in battle." The boy said.

"I've killed 20 Rieka, kid. How many have you killed?"

"20? HA! I've killed 50 Rieka! Guess that makes me stronger than you!" The boy said smugly. Tom glared.

"Not really. I just haven't run into as many Reika." Tom said, backing up slightly. The boy scoffed at Tom and dismissed the Mega Buster.

"What brings you to Witch Town, USA anyway?" The boy said. Tom dismissed Star Fox's blaster.

"I'm looking for people to join me in rebelling against the Rieka." Tom replied. The boy crossed his arms.

"How many members do you have so far?"

"Right now, it's just me. I had a Final Fantasy user with me earlier, but he was killed." The boy blinked at Tom then held out his hand.

"Looks like you need my help. You seem like a strong person, so I'll help you take down the Reika. But after that, it's you versus me." Tom smirked.

"Heh. You were ready to kill me a few seconds ago. But beggars can't be choosers." Tom took the boy's hand and shook it. "What's your name, Robo?"  
"Joe. Yours, Smasher?"

"Tom. There any Rieka around here?" Joe nodded.

"There's a Riekan containment camp a few miles north of here. What's left of the townspeople is holed up there." He said, crossing his arms. Tom smirked slightly and Ike's sword materialized into his hands.

"Well then, Shall we play 'hero' and liberate the town?" Joe grinned evilly and the Z-Saber materialized into his hand.

"Yep. Let's go."

The two boys then started walking towards the edge of town, seeing much ruin. _This place used to be so beautiful… A tourist hotspot during October, especially during Halloween. But now… It reminds me of Haverhill…_ Tom thought to himself. Then he chuckled a little.

"Somethin' funny, Smasher?" Joe asked. Tom shook his head.

"No, it's nothing. I just thought of something a little humorous." Joe shrugged and kept walking.

_Haverhill… Such a desolate place the last time I was there. Probably nothing but rubble now. It'd be an improvement._

"We're here, Tom." Joe said.

"Right. Let's get in there, kick ass, then get out." Tom said, raising his blade slightly.

"Sounds good to me." Joe said. "So are you going first or shall I?"

"Maybe we should go in at the same time." Tom replied. Joe raised his sword and nodded.

"1…"

"2…"

"_3!_" The two kicked the door to the containment area down, and rushed in. Rieka flew at them immediately. Joe quickly skewered one coming at him, and used it to kill another. Two dead Rieka for Joe. Tom was having his fair share of fun. He hacked a few down with Ike's sword, and then switched to dual wielding Marth and Link's swords. Then he did a bit of a spin, blades extended, and taking out another. 4 dead Rieka for Tom. They went through the rest of the base, killing any Rieka they came across. Total Rieka dead- 40. Joe's count-21. Tom's count- 19.

"Somebody came to save us!" A prisoner said.

"We're saved!"

"Thank god you've come, they were gonna kill us all!" Tom looked at Joe.

"Shall you do the honors or should I?" He asked.

"I'll do it." Joe replied. Then he dismissed the Z-Blade and called forth the Z-Buster. Joe shot the locks off the cages with his gun, and they clattered to the ground. The prisoners opened the doors and they came flooding out. Tom and Joe stepped back to see the mass of bodies fly out. Then Joe looked at Tom. "So now what, Smasher?"

"Well, Joe… Now we get the hell outta here, right?"

"I meant now what as in what're we gonna do after we get the hell outta here?"

"Oh. Well, I suppose we'll be hitting the next town with the best info about a Gemakoa user." Tom said, putting his hands behind his head. Joe shrugged.

"Alright." The two then left the containment camp, with Tom slowly whistling the Mario theme.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- 7/20/40

_Current date….7/20/40. Entry number…325, I think; I can double check later. Joe and I have been getting pretty tight over the past 12 days. Why, just the last week, we were in this bar down in lower Boston; which is one the only free cities left in the world, surprisingly; and this dude who's a Mortal Kombat Gemakoa user walks up to me and starts talking trash. I told him I didn't want any trouble, but he didn't listen. He was about to do Sub-Zero's freeze thing on me, when Joe frickin' punched the guy half across the bar with the Super Arm! I looked at him and said "Nice Right ya got there, Robo." He laughed and said "Let's see ya beat that with a Falcon Punch!" I shrugged and waited for the dude to come back. When he did, he started swearing up a storm and I said "Dude." He looked at me and screamed "WHAT!" Then I Falcon Punched him and he was sent flying through the roof. Literally. Joe looked at me and he said "Nice Left ya got, Smasher." We both started laughing and I said "C'mon, we should get going." He nodded and we left. It was pretty cool. Current Location… Lost in a forest._

"I told you not to listen to that girl!" Tom said, groaning a little.

"Well how was I supposed to know she'd get us lost!" Joe snapped back. Tom sighed.

"She was 7! Directions form a 7-year old are never reliable!"

The two had been walking in the forest for three hours. They were pretty much lost. They'd also been arguing for the past five minutes. There was a small rustling in a nearby bush and the two stopped.

"Did you hear that?" Tom asked.

"Hear what?" Joe replied, arms crossed.

"I heard a rustling."

"Ignore it. Probably just an animal."

"Yeah, you're probably right… But I swear, something freakin' evil is watching us." Tom said, moving on. Joe followed him. There was a dark and slender figure hidden behind the leaves, its cold eyes staring at the two boys as they moved on.

"Those two boys would probably satiate my hunger for quite a while… if they weren't so young. I'll let them age for a little bit, let them get all nice and tender… Then I will hunt them down again… I saw that one boy before though… When I found the Final Fantasy user…" The figure licked its lips a little, and then shook its head. "No… must leave them for now." Tom and Joe had gone far past the tree the figure was hiding in by now, so it took its chance and fled from the area.

Meanwhile, Tom and Joe were still trying to navigate the forest.

"We're never gonna get outta here…" Joe said, head lowering a little.

"Don't worry, dude. Maybe we'll get lucky and find a way out."

"Easy for you to s-" Joe looked at Tom. "Dude… Don't move." Joe then materialized the Z-Buster into his hands and aimed it at Tom's head. "There's a huge ass spider on your head."

"Well get it off!" Tom said, standing still. Joe fired the gun, and it completely missed Tom's head. It instead hit a tree that was BEHIND Tom, and made something fall out of the tree. "Oh, nice shooting, Tex!" Tom snapped sarcastically.

"Hey shut up! I was trying not to make a freaking hole in your head!" Joe snapped back. Then something got up off the ground. It was a Growlithe.

"EY! Which one of you two made me fall out mah tree!" The Growlithe said in an aggravated tone. Joe jumped back a little.

"AH! It talks!" he said, surprised. Tom just blinked and pointed at Joe.

"He did it." He said, nonchalantly. The Growlithe growled for a moment and used Flamethrower on Joe. Joe was hit screaming. When the Growlithe stopped, Joe was completely charred. He coughed and a puff of smoke came out of his mouth. He then fell over. The Growlithe walked over to Tom and turned into a red haired boy with glasses and green eyes, fair skin, an old brown novelty tee, jeans, and sneakers.

"'Sup. Name's Jacob. Yours?"

"Tom. The guy you just charred is Joe." Tom replied.

"Ah. Well, what're you guys doing in the forest?" Jacob said.

"We got lost…" Joe groaned. Jacob sighed.

"Alright, if you want out, follow me." Jacob said, walking forward. Tom followed him, and Joe got up uneasily and followed the others. "So Tom, you're a Brawl Gemakoa user, I see." Tom nodded.

"Yup. Last living one as far as I know. I had a younger sister, and she was a Brawl user as well. But the damned Rieka took her from me… So I've been looking all over the place to try and find people to join me in a resistance to help me kill them once and for all. I can never forgive them for taking my sister…" Tom said, clenching his fists a little. Joe looked at Tom.

"You're doing this for revenge?" Joe asked, with a bit of concern in his voice.

"Not exactly. I'm doing it because it needs to be done. Revenge is just a side motive." Tom replied.

"Mind if I come with you guys?" Jacob asked. Tom shrugged.

"Sure. More the merrier." Joe scoffed.

"Pfft. The Pokemaniac won't be of much help to us. What good is an animal gonna do?" He said, arms crossed.

"He kicked your ass, so I say he's good enough to help." Tom replied. Joe muttered a bit and Jacob turned into a Pikachu. Then he hopped up onto Tom's shoulder.

"Ok, you guys mind if I have like a badass codename or something?" Jacob said.

"I don't mind. What do you want your codename to be, Jacob?" Tom said, chuckling a little.

"Drake." Jacob hopped onto Tom's head. "I wanna be called Drake."

"Alright then, Drake."

The three boys eventually got to the city of Lexington, which was a seemingly free town. Tom's eyes lit up and he smiled. He ran right into the town center and he paled. The entire town had been destroyed. Buildings lay in ruin, corpses scattered all over the place. Broken toys, crashed cars, and desecrated street signs. Tom went wide-eyed at all the destruction. He dropped to his knees. Joe eventually caught up to him.

"You alright, Tom?" He asked. Tom remained silent. Drake patted Tom on the head.

"Tom…?" Tears were streaming down Tom's face.

"If Lexington is like this… then…. My hometown must be worse… Mom… all of my friends… gone…" Drake jumped off of Tom's head and looked at him concerned. Tom let his head lower so that neither Joe nor Drake could really see his face. His eyes were shut tightly, tears still streaming down his face. Then Tom bolted his head up and screamed at the sky, cursing the Rieka violently. He took a deep breath and his head dropped again. Drake turned human and knelt down to Tom, patting him on the back a little. Joe remained silent. "I'll kill them all…. Every last one of them…. No Rieka will be safe from my wrath…." Then his head bolted up again, towards the sky. "YOU HEAR THAT YOU RETARDED IMP-SQUID LOOKING LITTLE BASTARDS! YOU'RE DEAD! YA HEAR ME! DEAD!" Tom took another deep breath and his head dropped once more. He got up off his knees, and wiped the tears from his face. "C'mon guys… Let's keep going…" Tom walked forward, stomping on the head of a Rieka battle suit and crushing it. Drake and Joe hesitated for a moment before moving on.

"He must be really pissed at the Rieka now…" Drake muttered.

"Ya think?" Joe snapped. Tom was being silent now. He could hear the two behind him, but he ignored it. "I think it'd be in your best interest to never mention Lexington or Tom's hometown lest you want him to snap on you…"

"Message received." Drake replied, nodding a bit.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- 7/29/40-

_Current Date: 4/19/40. Entry Number: 1. Today was the worst… I mean yeah, it's my birthday, and I should be happy and stuff, right? I just don't see how I can be happy when I saw my little sister get killed right before my eyes. Mom and Dad were somewhere else when the Reika attacked, thank god… but little Kara… she's gone… She was the baby of the family, and I was supposed to protect her from the Rieka… And I couldn't. There was one particular Rieka… he wasn't in a suit like the others. He was human sized, wearing a naval officer's uniform, with a pretty accurate human anatomy aside from the pointed ears, horns coming out of his head and the huge ass bat wings and tentacles coming out of his back… He had these cold, red eyes… I tried to save Kara, but I got hit in the gut by the bastard and I hit the ground. Then he advanced slowly towards her, probably wearing a sadistic grin on his face. I couldn't move… She kept calling for me to get up and get the bad thing away, but she got stabbed in the head before she could do anything more. I swear if I ever see that Rieka ever again, he will pay with his life… Current Location: Father's house, trying to recover from what I saw…_

The three boys had been travelling north for a while now. 9 days, actually. Tom was remaining silent. Joe and Drake were starting to get worried.

"Joe?" Drake asked, currently in his human form, walking next to Joe.

"Yeah Drake?" Joe replied.

"Have you ever seen Tom like… this before?" Joe thought for a moment.

"Once. We were in Woburn, and Tom saw a shredded dress on the ground. He kinda froze up and looked like he was gonna start crying." He replied, hands in his pockets.

"Ah…" The other two went silent again. The journey had started to become uncomfortable now. But something very interesting was about to happen…

"Stop." Drake and Joe became frozen in their tracks by Tom's abrupt order. "Listen… Do you hear that?"

"I don't hear anything, Tom…" Drake replied, eyebrow raised. Joe shook his head.

"I don't hear anything either, Tom."

"Sounds like…." Tom began. Then he froze and smiled a little. "Dio…" Tom bolted off to the right.

"H-Hey! Tom! Wait up!" Joe followed Tom. Drake turned into a Totodile and stood motionless for a moment before….

"…!" Drake burst into a full sprint, passing Joe and catching up to Tom. Once he caught up, Drake turned into a Pikachu and hopped onto Tom's shoulder, hanging on for dear life. "Tom, why are you running so fast?"

"Because Drake, there's only one guy in this area that I know who plays Dio music." Tom replied happily, like he had completely forgotten about what happened earlier. Tom eventually stopped running, breathing heavily a little. Then he looked up at a dark haired, tan skinned, orange eyed boy dressed like a stuffed shirt, Victorian type with goggles and a V-neck guitar sitting on a destroyed statue. Joe caught up to the rest of the group, out of breath.

"_They're screamin'… Sanctuary! Lock up the wolves!_"

"Hola, amigo! Que pasa?" Tom said to the boy. When the boy heard him, he stopped playing the music and saw Tom. He smiled and got off the statue. He then walked towards Tom, smiling.

"Ah, Hola, mi amigo. It's been quite some time since I last saw your face." The boy said, strapping his guitar to his back. Tom shrugged.

"Yes, it's been a while."  
"Tom, who's this?" Drake said, still on Tom's shoulder.  
"Drake," Then Tom noticed Joe, exhausted. "Joe; This is my friend Troupe. We go way back." He said, smiling. Troupe nodded.

"Si. I am also the wielder of a Guitar Hero Gemakoa. I use Sheila" Troupe gestured towards his guitar. "To make rhythms and notes that harms the Rieka."

"Troupe is a badass with his guitar. Whenever he plays this one song, a shitload of Zombies come up from the ground and go berserk on the Reika! It's funny as hell to watch." Tom said. Troupe was chuckling a little.

"Tomas, when was the last time I saw you, exactly?" He said, recalling the last time he played the song Tom spoke of.  
"It was… A week before my last birthday. You had to go visit your family in Spain." Troupe nodded, the memories coming back to him.  
"Ah yes… I remember. How is little Kara doing these days, anyway? I don't see her with you." Tom froze at the mention of Kara and looked down a bit. Troupe was giving him a puzzled look until he realized what had put his long-time friend in low spirits. "Oh… I'm sorry."  
"It's alright… So whatcha been up to, Troupe?" Tom asked, lifting his head back up. Troupe shrugged.  
"Not very much. Although I see you've been busy working on that resistance dream of yours." He said, gesturing to Drake and Joe. "Looks like you've got Pokemon and a…"  
"Megaman. Hence my helmet." Joe said, pointing to the Bass helmet on his head.  
"Ah yes, forgive me Joseph. I have not played Megaman in a very long time." Troupe replied.  
"It's just Joe," The Yamato Spear materialized into Joe's hand and he pointed it at Troupe's neck. "Don't forget it."

"Whoa, take it easy, Joe." Tom said. Joe took the spear away from Troupe and dismissed it. Troupe had backed up, hands raised.

"Is he always like this…?" Troupe asked shakily. Tom shook his head.  
"No. Not all the time, "He replied. "Joe's alright once you get to know him." Troupe sighed with relief.  
"Alright. So perhaps I could join your little resistance? It would give me an opportunity to meet new people and things like this, plus I could provide specific songs on request." He said, hopeful that his friend would allow him to join.  
"Well Troupe, I can't really argue with that logic, so why not." Troupe smiled, glad that he was able to be with his old friend once more. "On that note, let's keep going." Drake hopped off Tom's shoulder and onto Troupe's as the group advanced.

"Troupe, how did you and Tom become friends?" Drake asked, still a Pikachu.  
"Ah, That is a story very much worth telling. You see Drake, back when Tom first moved Bedford; I was a METCO kid, meaning I was a student who lived in Boston and had to go to a different school because the ones in Boston were all filled up. On Tom's first day, I had been appointed as his guide around the school. They do that sort of thing to avoid students getting lost in the building and getting in trouble. So as I was showing him around, we started talking, and realized that we had a lot in common. The two of us quickly became friends after that."  
"Huh. Interesting." Drake said.

"Troupe, tell them about that time we pulled that one prank on my French teacher." A mischievous grin crept over Tom's face as he said this.

"Oh yes! That's a good one! So at the end of our years in middle school, Tom came to me and said he wanted to get revenge on his French teacher. I said 'Okay, what did you have in mind?' He told me about this huge plan about making her think she was cursed. So we replaced ALL her video files with Rick Rolls, screwed up her chair, messed up the order of her room, and put fruit flies in her car! She was so freaked out; she didn't come back to the school at all!" Troupe chuckled a little. "It was mean, yes…. But damn it was funny to see her running down the street shouting vulgarities in French."  
"Agreed," Tom chimed, remembering the incident. "I can still see the…" He stopped. "Guys, hold it."  
"What's wrong, Tom?" Joe asked, having been silent for a little while.  
"I think I see something in one of the trees…." Ragnell materialized into Tom's hands. "Troupe, you know how to play the battle music from FFVII?"  
"Normal or Boss? Because I can play both."  
"Either is fine. Just play one of them on my cue." Troupe nodded. Drake hopped off of his shoulder and onto Joe's. Troupe then prepared his guitar. Tom walked towards the tree slowly, gripping the gold and black sword tightly. When he got close, a guy in a sort of suit dropped down from the tree. He also had a katana. Tom freaked and swung his sword in a sort of diagonal-downward arc. The guy swiftly unsheathed his own blade and used the flat of it to block Tom's swing.  
"Whoa…" Was all Drake and Joe could say.  
"Eh… should I start playing the song now…?" Tom lowered Ragnell and the guy sheathed his katana.

"Hey… You're pretty quick with that sword. What's your name?" The guy didn't respond. "... My friends and I are forming a resistance against the Reika. Would you like to join us?" The guy looked at Tom like he had 10 heads, and then shook his own head. He waved as a sort of goodbye, and sped off the way the other boys had just come from.

"That was a strange person…." Troupe said, returning his guitar to its spot on his back.  
"Seconded." Drake added.  
"Third-ed." Joe grumbled, arms crossed.  
"Fourth-ed…Well, no need dwelling on the strange. C'mon guys." Tom dismissed Ragnell, and started walking. "Troupe, some traveling music?"  
"Ah, right!" Troupe got his guitar ready, and started to play a random tune. Drake was humming along with the tune, while Joe remained silent.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: 8/20/40 Part 1

_Current date: 8/20/40 Entry number: 330 Entry Writer: Tom_

_The past couple weeks have been awesome. Drake is currently remaining as an Arcanine, so he's been a pretty damn comfortable pillow. I wonder if he minds it… Anyway, Joe is starting to get along with Troupe, who seems a little more oddly formal than I last remember. We got a few hints from this blue haired kid with a green scarf as to where some Gemakoa Users are. First stop was Nevada, to try and find a DMC user. Current Location: 2 hours away from Nevada._

Reikan armor littered the desert floor as a black-haired Dante stood in the middle of it all, holding Coyote-A. Rebellion and Red Queen were on his back in an X formation, and Yamato was at his side. He dismissed the shotgun, making it vanish in a small shower of light. He looked around him, observing his massacre. He whistled, and smirked cruelly. "Guess I over did it… Said he wanted 'em out of his turf… Maybe killing them will get me a bonus." The man muttered.

He walked over to one of the suits and crouched down. Inspecting it, the man yanked the helmet off and stood up. He tossed it around in his hands. Faint footsteps were coming from behind him. Pretending not to notice, he absent-mindedly continued to toss the helmet around. The footsteps quickened in pace slightly. Now, the man would take action. He dropped the helmet and hastily summoned Ebony and Ivory. Then he spun around and the barrels of the two guns were staring at a fair skinned boy of 19, with yellow eyes and blue-black hair; wearing a black fedora, a black button up with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, khakis, black shoes, and two gun holsters at either of his sides.  
"Damn, you're quick…. Guess your reputation does you justice, Vincent Cain…" The boy said, glaring at Vincent.

"Heh. I guess so. So what do ya want kid? An autograph?" The boy simply rolled his eyes.  
"I didn't come here for an autograph," he said as he summoned Jin Kisaragi's blade. "I came here to kill you. There's a 7 grand price on your head." Vincent whistled.

"Seven Thousand dollars, huh? Just for my head? Well kid, I hate to disappoint you," Vincent dismissed Ebony and Ivory, and then gripped the handle of Yamato. "But my head likes its place on my shoulders. So I'm gonna have to ask you to leave."  
"No," The boy replied, tightening his hold on the sword and getting into an attack position. "It took me forever to hunt you down. I'm not just going to leave because you told me to."  
"Well then I think we're gonna have a problem on our hands!" Vincent charged at the boy, sword at the ready.

Meanwhile, Tom, Joe, Drake, and Troupe were only an hour away from Nevada. Tom was riding Wario's motorcycle with Drake trailing behind as an Arcanine. Troupe was on Drake's back, and Joe was riding on Treble, Bass' dog.

"So anyone here remember what it was like back in elementary school?" Tom said, getting tired of the silence.

"I was an absolute nightmare when I was little… All my teachers hated me," Troupe replied, chuckling at the thought. "I was always speaking Spanish when they called on me, and it was very aggravating for them. The other Latino students nicknamed me 'Diablo Chico', or 'Devil Boy'. It was a lot of fun." Joe whistled at Troupe in amazement.

"Damn Troupe," Drake chimed in, the same amazement that Joe had. "You make it sound like you got in trouble a lot…"  
"Oh, I did. My parents didn't like my teachers very much because of it."

"Hold on guys," Tom said, stopping the bike. "My leader senses are tingling…." Then his stomach growled. Troupe just chuckled at the silliness of this.

"Are you sure it is your leader senses, and not just your longing for food?" Tom sweatdropped.

"Okay, maybe I am hungry… but there are definitely some Gemakoa users up ahead."

The blades of Vincent and his challenger were clashing repeatedly, neither seeming to find its mark. The sound of ringing metal filled the air as the two carried out their battle.

"You-"CLANG! "Don't-"CLANG! "Give up-"CLANG! "Easy, do you?" The challenger said in between attacks.

"No,-"CLANG! "I don't," Vincent replied, doing the same as his challenger. "And nor-"CLANG! "Do you, apparently," CLANG! The last strike made the two men jump back away from each other. They were starting to tire. But Vincent wasn't about to let some kid take him down. So he dashed at his challenger and spun around, sweeping the ground with his coat tails; and brought Yamato down swiftly in a wide arc. But the attack was blocked, and caused Vincent to jump back a little again. "Seems we're at a draw, kid…"

"Seems that way…"

"What's your name anyway?" Vincent asked.

"Ryder…" the other replied.  
"Ryder… That's not a bad name…" Vincent sheathed Yamato and cracked his back.

"Neither is yours…" Ryder muttered.

Meanwhile, the group had run into a large Reikan battle unit.

"How'd this happen again!" Drake shouted, charring a Basic Infantry with Flamethrower as a Dragonite.

"I blame Joe's horrible directional skills!" Tom shouted back, sending a tanker flying with the Home Run Bat.

"Shut it, Tom!" Joe sent the aforementioned Tanker to the moon with the Super Arm. Troupe was enjoying himself by subjecting the Reikans to musical torture. Also Known As; Playing Justin Bieber music. Then…

"BLAH BLAH BLAH, TIDAL WAVE!" A huge spiral of water formed in the middle of the battle, striking all the Reika, and Joe. The Reikans were all crushed under the pressure of the spiral, and Joe… just got caught in the current and threw up a couple times because he got so dizzy. The water eventually was gone, leaving Joe lying face down in the spot where the water all drained to, soaked to the bone and twitching a little. Tom and Troupe were also soaked, but they didn't have as much bad luck as Joe did. Drake was just hovering above the ground now. He landed and returned to normal.

"Ha ha, you guys got soaked," Drake gloated. Tom and Troupe were resisting the urge to smack him upside the head. But then Drake noticed the caster of the spell. His eyes bugged out of his head, and he got a pervy grin on his face. "Hey look, breasts have arrived!"

WHAM! Drake was on the ground, and Tom was standing over him with a now dented frying pan. The caster of the spell was a young woman with red hair, brown eyes, Asian-ish skin, a navy blue t-shirt, grey jacket that was unzipped, jeans, black shoes, and brown gloves. She walked over to Tom and Troupe, looking between the two boys standing, and the two on the ground.

"Excuse me… uh… are they going to be okay…?" She said, gesturing to Joe and Drake.

"Hm? Oh, them? Yeah, they'll be fine," Tom replied. "Thanks for the help back there. My name's Tom, By the way." He held his hand out to the girl. She shook it and nodded.

"Naskara." She replied. Troupe was sort of absently-mindedly staring at Naskara.  
"Troupe, don't make me have to hit you too." Tom said with disdain in his voice.

"Well, it's just that she's soaking wet, so her shirt is kind of… um… 'clinging'." Naskara looked down and zipped her jacket up quickly, her face rapidly getting red. Tom had a 'look of disappointment' on his face.

"God, I'm surrounded by perverts…" He muttered, facepalming.

"At least I am not blind like you, Tom," Drake said, his hand raised and pointing at Tom. "How could you not notice those perky me- GAH!" Drake's head was shoved into the sand by Tom's foot.  
"Real sorry about Drake, Naskara… I didn't know he was a perv…" Tom muttered.

"So where are you 4 boys headed…?" Naskara asked, her arms crossed.

"Nevada," Troupe replied. "we're hunting down a DMC user to join our resistance group."

"…Resistance? Against the Reika…? I didn't know there was one…"  
"Care to tag along then, Naskara?" Tom asked.

"I'm not too sure about joining your group just yet, Tom… but I've been looking for my Brother. Maybe he's somewhere in Nevada."

"We can help you find him, Naskara," Troupe suggested. Then he looked over at Joe, who was still on the ground. "Should I cart Joe and Drake to our destination in the Druid Plow, Tom?" Tom nodded.

"I guess I'll also ride with…." Naskara began, looking at Troupe.

"Troupe." He finished. Nask nodded at him.

"Right then," Tom said, clapping his hands together. "let's get going."

Meanwhile, Vincent and Ryder were being carried off to the Excalibur in Las Vegas by a couple Reikan Tankers. Both men were beaten badly, and unconscious. Their Gemakoa had also been taken away, and were being carried by a Sniper.


End file.
